


【原创】衔尾蛇

by caviaryusi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi





	【原创】衔尾蛇

故事要从美术馆说起。

那时我被男朋友约去逛美术馆，他情商有点低，要我自己去那里和他回合。我下了车，朝四周环顾了一眼，并没有发现什么类似美术馆的建筑，觉得应该开个导航。

所以我拿出了手机，并对Siri说：带我去美术馆。

Siri像以往一样给力，说了一句：好的，正在搜索。没有叫我等多久，一个温润的男声响起在耳机里。

“请向东南方向走200米，右拐后你会看见美术馆的招牌，建议打辆车，毕竟1000米对于一个赴约的女孩子而言不是什么体面的距离呢。”

这AI智能得仿佛要成精。我吓了一跳，觉察出那声音也与以往有所不同，一时间竟不知道要不要回复他一句。

《衔尾蛇》

*脑洞，莫认真

文/予司

去美术馆本非我意，但是男朋友是个热衷于此的角色，便答应了他的邀请。他是一个没什么浪漫细胞的理工男，处于人生中第一次恋爱的阶段，以为我会很喜欢，就兴冲冲又傻里傻气地买了票，并将这行径理所当然地归类为“惊喜”。我其实不是很喜欢他，但是身边的男性无趣而幼稚，加之多年情感使然，似乎没有谁比他更合适。于是理所当然，我们在毕业后正式以情侣的身份自居。

我不太清楚他对我的感情是怎样的，也不感兴趣。倘若有一天他寻到真爱，有幸体味激情，不论对象是男是女，我都能送上诚挚的祝福。毕竟对于他这样的人而言，能够找到一个对味的人实属不易。他出生平凡，学生时代过得苛刻，未来如何怎样还悬在半空，也没有长出新意，这样的人，死水一样的生活能够泛起涟漪足以谢天谢地。

至于我，实在无甚可谈。我的人生同男友一般无趣简单，把自己扭曲成一副讨人喜欢的样子，做一个脸盘满是胶原蛋白的，仙鹤一样的年轻女性。但是我一向认为人总会有教他人惊喜的地方，像面具之下的容颜，或苍老或幼稚，或惊艳美丽或奇丑无比。上等人分享这惊喜，中等人独拥这惊喜，下等人对这惊喜熟视无睹。

我大约是中等人。闷骚至死的那种。所以在觉察手机里可能住了一个怪物后，我把它收回衣兜，听他刚才说的话找到了美术馆，并与男友进行了一场无聊而普通的约会。

这约会行径得磨人漫长，像一场稀稀拉拉的夜雨。我和男友牵着手，聊着天气与艺术品，完成一场已经上演过无数次的仪式。唯一给我留下印象的是最后那个名叫“期望”的艺术品。

“期望”是一个仰躺着的婴儿塑像，面目懵懂，身上摆满了缩小的椅子，密密匝匝地于婴儿的肢体肌肤上安生立命，而婴儿什么都不知道。

我在“期望”的陈列柜前站了一会儿，直到男友来找我。我看着他，又看看“期望”，最终没能找到什么说辞，被他牵着走了。

回到家后，我后知后觉地想起衣兜里装了一个不得了的人工智能，便拿出手机，问Siri：你是谁。

就像说“我累了”一样，这问题是编排好应答语的计算判定，倘若一切如常，我在美术馆之行以前的尽力仅是南柯一梦的话，不多会儿我的手机就会像建议我放下手机小憩片刻一样，程式化地告诉我他叫Siri，并列出来我能够语音控制让他帮我做的事情。

然而事与愿违。麦克风边儿上的色块旋转了好一会儿，在我一度以为网络出了问题时，那个温润的男声再度响起，先是轻笑了两声，紧接着说：

“我叫康正源，来自五十年后的ZMB大学。”

“戴珂，你好。我等了你很久。”

这段经历挺奇幻，以至于许多年后再想起来，都十分值得品味。康正源的声音蛮好听的，有种年轻人特有的魅力，并且不是男友那样的平板和死气沉沉，让人联想到校园里打篮球的大学生。他那句“我等了你很久”听上去蛮有情怀，不过事后我问过他，“等了很久”只是抱怨一下我把他从下午晾到晚上的无良行径罢了。还有什么，哦，五十年后这几个字眼看起来很厉害，当时我的第一反应是算一下，五十年后，倘若没有意外，我应该年过甲子，儿孙绕膝。ZMB大学是我毕业的学校，和男友一起，没了。

他那两句话里的所有信息量大抵如此。当机的我在把这些信息量拆分殆尽后仔细品味，除了“我在做梦”，没能想出一个合理的解释来。当然康正源接下来几个月的表现都证明了我没有做梦，这是后话了。

据他所言，我所处的时间点再往后发展五十年，人类实现了与过去的联系，并将该技术应用于研究领域，称“root”项目。为了防止对五十年前的现在进行技术方面的知识传授，所引起的对五十年后的时间节点发生不可估量的影响，该技术还仅仅是允许历史工作者和艺术人进行使用。普通人想要用该技术见一个五十年前的人，还需递交极为繁复的申请，加之五十年的跨度实在无甚可深究的，这项技术在社会上几乎无人问津。康正源是ZMB大“root”项目创立者的学生，有幸体验。

他的解释于我看来疑点重重，事实上任何一个碰到这种情况的人都会怀疑自己被人玩弄了。我问他：“如何证明你是一个来自五十年后的未来人类呢？”

他煞是苦恼：“哎呀，就这样被怀疑了，我还有点难过呢。”

不过他的难过没有持续太久，很快他发来一张频谱图，并告诉我这将是明天本地地震局的观测数据。

那频谱图波段明晰，看上去专业得很。伪造个十成十的难度仿佛水中捞月。我收好那张图，并用笔记下该件事项：明天查阅地震局官网——毕竟在手机被黑的情况下，不用真刀实枪的笔迹提醒自己实在不放心。在判定真伪之前与康正源进行任何信息交换都是白搭，风险相当大，所以我关了手机，上床睡觉。

第二天我戴好耳机，坐在电脑前等地震局的实时监测数据。在等浏览器刷新的每一秒中我的内心都充满了一种麻痹般的沉稳，安静而平缓地跳动。等拷贝好数据到软件里绘制曲线，我的心脏忽然狂跳起来。

我拿出手机与它比对，基本上吻合。紧接着我又拷贝了一些数据加入曲线，与康正源发来的无甚差别。我在电脑前枯坐了两个小时，还是没有勇气再看下去，联系了相关专业的同学帮我找了一个小插件，将地震局官网的数据即使拷贝并导入函数中。

我盯着那条曲线不断延伸，与康正源发来的那张曲线并无二致，严丝合缝。它们像蝶翅上的花纹，走向微妙而完美地重合，逐渐成为最终的那个样子——

与地球上的每一天一样，地壳的运动片刻不停，充斥着力量的爆发和蕴蓄，形成细小而繁杂的数据波谱图。它就像三体问题，也许有特解——即数据大致走向，但绝对没有通解——精准到秒是天方夜谭。我“砰”地合住电脑，难以抑制狂跳的心脏，拿出手机问他：“为什么找上我？”

这话问得狗血，放到玛丽苏小说里可能会有霸道总裁风流不羁的回复，可康正源不是。他十七岁，在ZMB念书，算来我可能比他大了四十来岁。搭建连接不是很容易，康正源的声音延迟了很久才断断续续地传过来：“信号……不好，你……你等我……一下。”

接着手机里一阵寂静，机械结构与晶管芯片的运作似乎像一个广袤而森冷的宇宙。这宇宙自顾自地孤独了一段时间，接着恒星产生，有了引力和光，康正源的声音再无阻塞地响起来：“不好意思，刚才没接好线头，你说什么？”

“为什么找上我？”

“女人，你很有趣。”

“……”看来五十年后，玛丽苏小说的火焰生生不息。

我们安静了一段时间，康正源先耐不住，他道：“开个玩笑……你不要生气。要找你是因为我们很有缘分，你看，我们在同一所大学念过书，我也去美术馆签过万人涂鸦墙，更重要的是我现在住的房子，和你现在所处的房间是同一间。”

万人涂鸦墙是那天和男友去约会的时候签的，没想到这项无聊的运动持续到了五十年后。房子也许是五十年后租出去或者转手了……等等，如果是租出去的话，房主应该会是我。

于是我问他：“五十年后的我呢？”

“放心，你没死。”康正源道：“非但没死，身体好得很，有孝顺的儿子与可爱的孙女。因为有五十年后的你，我才能知道有关现在的你的一切讯息。相信我，没有谁比五十年后的戴珂更了解你。”

“你的目的？”

“啊，要说目的，还真是有点难为情呢。”他放小了声音，发来一张照片，是一个年轻男子，穿着冲锋衣在雪地里徘徊。我注意到那男子面目疏朗，目光明亮。

“戴珂，我想和你交往。”

要找一个比自己大四十三岁的人交往，康正源简直是疯了。我告诉他要与我交往去找他六十多岁的房东太太就好，能够满足他的一切需求，包括母爱，除却性。他发来一张摇头的动图，道不行不行，我喜欢的，是这个时候的你。

“这个时候？”

“你知道平行宇宙理论吧？从每一个时间节点断开，都会有不尽其数各不相同的发展，织成一张细密繁杂的网。”他没把这理论解释继续下去，话题很快回到正题上来：“我所处的时间节点是你发展得最为失败的一个，虽然做不到对同级的时间节点进行观测，但我只要看看现实就够了。”

“看看这个时代的你，无趣极了，跟所有小老太太一样烦人庸俗。”

被人评判失败我挺失望的，但没有发作，听他继续说下去。  
“root即追本溯源，在这张网里找到闪光的点——这么说太走心，大致就是能够找到万事发展之前的节点并建立联系。你知道的，这不太容易，我费了好大的劲儿才找到这么一个没有走向败局，且不会把我视作洪水猛兽的你。”

“稍有不慎，就与你背道而驰。”

他口中的败局即我所想的平凡而令人满意的人生，至少现在，我还没有太倾向于此。但是要与一个小我四十来岁的正太进行一场不切实际的恋爱还不在我计划范围之内——况且我有男友。我问他：“你知道我有男朋友吗？”

“钟陆？”他准确无差地念出我那可怜男友的名字，嗤笑一声：“他明年会出轨，和一名刚进象牙塔的学妹，身高比你矮20厘米，面目比你可爱，大脑比你发育欠缺的那种——至少不是我的Type。你将来不会和他在一起，任何一个平行未来都不会，因为他的网与你的在23岁之后毫无交集，你们形同陌路一辈子。”

康正源开了上帝视角，开始疯狂剧透我的人生，每一个平行未来都会经历的那种。我提及为什么会想要和我交往，他表明五十年后的我并非愚不可耐，偶尔还会露出冰山一角的二十岁情态，并让他着迷。在交往细节这个问题上，康正源表示并不会太难耐，他的项目行进到今天，已经初具门路。也许在不久的未来，可以实现实时映像传输。

一场镜花水月一般的恋爱，不可能涉及双方共同生活这样的问题，于我没什么损耗。加之康正源并不无趣，懂得蛮多，聊起来天马行空。更重要的是我们思维契合——要找一个三观对味的人交往实在太难，不亚于采得高岭之花。所以我乐见其成地答应了他，并没有告诉钟陆，静候他一年后的出轨行径。

这精神出轨的经历十分刺激，连钟陆那张乏善可陈的脸都亲切许多。我仍然过着枯燥无味的生活，定期与康正源进行通话。生活像一辆列车，毫无芥蒂不留余地地前行。而我和康正源始终隔着五十年的差距，任它如何追赶，这距离丝毫不能撼动。

变故发生在这一年的圣诞夜，康正源成功建立大流量数据交流通道，并黑进我的手机系统，Siri从此成了恋人间的特殊呼叫号码。与他的会面同我所想，丝毫不尴尬，也没有穿越五十年时空的违和感，是一场愉快的经历。会面进行到最后，他十分开心地向我宣布：“我监测到你所处的时空线二十年后冬眠技术会发展成熟，即把人冷藏起来，生命体征靠机器维持，但个体代谢会以极为缓慢的速度进行，通俗来说，可以进行时空穿越了。”

“你可以冬眠来到我所在的时间节点，找到一个与你有恋爱经历的我，我们可以在一起了。”

这场恋爱我从来没有往在一起的方向思考过，加之他的说法顾虑很少，全然忘了我在五十年前的世界有相当宽裕的精神追求与令人羡慕的人际关系。我当即否决。

康正源很不解，问：“为什么？”

“因为我厌倦了你这张无所不晓的嘴脸，行了吧？”我道。

“可我的确无所不晓呀，这点你不能否认。”

“哼。”我把红酒全都倒在嘴里，眯着眼睛对他说：“你觉得我会为了你穿越五十年的光阴？你未免把自己看得太重要。”

“但你也不会对放弃我之后无趣沉闷的下半辈子感到满意，相信我。”他不屈不挠：“而且，你也无法否认，与我恋爱会给你带来愉悦，不是吗？”

一派胡言。我瞪着阴冷的眼睛，看着他，却找不出来什么话来反驳。美好的晚餐就这么被毁了，城市的灯影在我的背后，康正源也许看不到。这灯影中有五十年无法斩断的温暖和眷恋——虽然与我无关。

康正源还在继续他可怖又可恶的游说工作，我心不在焉地听。他说：“好好想想吧，你的父母会在二十年后相继去世，那时冬眠技术也已经成熟，你离开这个时空点毫无冷血齿寒之说。倘若不来，你便得忍受近七十年无趣平庸的生活，你愿意吗？”

我不可置否。

“好好想想吧，戴珂。好好想想，可能你需要冷静下来再进行思考，我就不打扰你了。”

“我过几天再来找你，记得给你的手机充电。”

我没有与他道别，倒是他，切断连接之前不忘最后说一句话来噎我。

“忘了告诉你了，戴珂。”他保持着新人类完美而体面的笑容，“你觉察钟陆出轨是在他的实验室，那时他与学妹在拥吻，激情热辣，全然不顾你的插足。”

“晚安，做一个好梦，亲爱的。”

通讯切断了。

这顿晚饭信息量有点大，加上我喝的有点多，一时间拒绝一切理性的思考。我回到家，蒙头就睡，醒来时天光大作。

康正源果然没有再联系我，手机安静地仿佛几个月来都是大梦一场。我这才能静下心来好好理理头脑里乱成一团乱麻的思绪——无趣，想都别想。有趣，可以考虑。道义，没有矛盾。冬眠，大可一试。康正源，相性很好。钟陆，该为他喝彩，敢在实验室接吻了。学妹，挺想见识。美术馆，很有意思。婴儿，太麻烦。家庭，无稽之谈。五十年，Who cares？

最后停在“期望”，几个月前见到的艺术品，椅子逼仄摆满婴儿的肢体。

这几天我问过母亲，如果我将来嫁得很远，你们会责怪我吗？

她忙着擦桌子，没空搭理，只匆匆敷衍打发了我：“我都看了你二十多年了，你快别再来烦我了。”

所以康正源再度联系到我时，我向他表示可以考虑与他在一起，不过我们还有二十年的时间供我随时反悔。这二十年间我们继续可望不可即的恋爱，并且我可以在任何时候提出对他的不满，双方协商婚姻细节。倘若冬眠或者时间节点跳跃的技术层面出现任何问题，我没能顺利与他会晤，责任在他。他当善待他那个时空的我，并把财产划入那个戴珂的名下。

故事就讲到这里。现在是2016年10月27日的深夜，我下午见到了钟陆与他的学妹——他果真出轨了，大约明天会来提分手。刚刚结束与康正源的对话，并答应他明天去看五十年前的美术馆。

看，从哪里开始又到哪里结束。这时空像一条衔着尾巴的蛇，又罪恶又令人欲罢不能。

我深知未来险恶，可能身葬时空，在茫茫宇宙中孤独寂冷地流浪。但命运如此，我遇见康正源，被他缠住，从闷骚变成明骚，无可挽回地作死——不论结局如何。

大约我才是那条衔住尾巴的蛇吧。

END

15-12-26


End file.
